familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Culpeper County, Virginia
Culpeper County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of 2009, the population was 47,938.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 Its county seat is Culpeper . History Culpeper County was established in 1749 from Orange County. The county is named for Lord Thomas Culpeper. During the Civil War the Battle of Cedar Mountain took place on August 9, 1862 and the Battle of Brandy Station on June 9, 1863, in Culpeper County. In May 1749, the first Culpeper Court convened in the home of Robert Coleman, not far from where the Town of Culpeper is presently located. In July 1749, 17-year-old George Washington was commissioned as the first County surveyor.Abbott, W.W., editor. The Papers of George Washington: Colonial Series, Volume 1 (University Press of Virginia: 1983) p.9 One of his first duties was to lay out the County's courthouse complex, which included the courthouse, jail, stocks, gallows and accessory buildings. By 1752 the complex stood at what is presently the northeast corner of Davis and Main Streets. The courthouse village was named the Town of Fairfax after Thomas, Sixth Baron Fairfax.Culpeper County Comprehensive Plan, 2005 During the Virginia convention held in May 1775, the colony was divided into sixteen districts. Each district had instructions to raise a battalion of men "to march at a minute's notice." Culpeper, Orange and Fauquier, forming one district, raised 350 men in "Clayton's old field" on the Catalpa estate, who came to be called the Culpeper Minute Men. The Minute Men, marching under their flag depicting a rattlesnake and inscribed with the words "Liberty or Death" and "Don't Tread on Me", took part in the Battle of Great Bridge, the first Revolutionary battle on Virginia soil. The Culpeper Minute Men reorganized in 1860 in response to the impending Civil War and became part of 13th Infantry's Company B. The Culpeper Minutemen were again organized for World War I, and joined the 116th Infantry. Andrew Stevenson, Speaker of the House of Representatives from 1827 to 1834, was born in Culpeper County on Jan. 21, 1784. Over the past 25 years, the rural nature of Culpeper County has experienced increasing pressures from population growth due to the County's central location within the Northern Virginia region and the improved highway network that serves the area. Culpeper wishes to maintain its rural character and to avoid becoming a bedroom community to the nearby metropolitan area around Washington, D.C. However, the County recognizes not only the need to maintain but to expand its economic base to support and address the needs of the citizens of the County. Culpeper was home to baseball Hall of Famer Eppa Rixey. Culpeper also produced pro basketball player Keith "Mister" Jennings. Culpeper produced country music star Kenny Alphin of the group "Big & Rich". Culpeper County is in the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains, which are quickly accessed beginning with Old Rag Mountain and the Skyline Drive just up Route 522. Culpeper County is home to Commonwealth Park, site for many world-class equestrian events. It was here that actor Christopher Reeve suffered his accident during a competition. Culpeper is home to famous battlefield at Brandy Station and the boyhood home to Civil War Gen. A.P. Hill. The town of Culpeper was rated #10 by Norman Crampton, author of "The 100 Best Small Towns in America," in February, 1993. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.33%) is water. Adjacent counties Stafford County, Virginia - East Orange County, Virginia - South Madison County, Virginia - Southwest Rappahannock County, Virginia - Northwest Spotsylvania County, Virginia - Southeast Fauquier County, Virginia - Northeast Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 34,262 people, 12,141 households, and 9,045 families residing in the county. The population density was 90 people per square mile (35/km²). There were 12,871 housing units at an average density of 34 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.27% White, 18.15% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.15% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. 2.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. as it passes through Culpeper County]] There were 12,141 households out of which 35.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.50% were married couples living together, 11.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.50% were non-families. 20.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 31.10% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 103.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,290, and the median income for a family was $51,475. Males had a median income of $36,621 versus $25,985 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,162. About 7.00% of families and 9.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.30% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Schools Culpeper County Public Schools http://www.culpeperschools.org Elementary Schools *A.G. Richardson Elementary *Emerald Hill Elementary *Farmington Elementary *Pearl Sample Elementary *Sycamore Park Elementary *Yowell Elementary Middle Schools *Culpeper Middle *Floyd T. Binns Middle High Schools *Culpeper County High School *Eastern View High School Communities Town *Culpeper Unincorporated communities *Alanthus *Boston *Brandy Station *Buena *Cardova *Catalpa *Edward's Shop *Eggbornsville *Eldorada *Elkwood *Griffinsburg *Jeffersonton *Kellys Ford *Lignum *Mitchells *Rapidan *Reva *Richardsville *Rixeyville *Stevensburg *Winston See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Culpeper County, Virginia References External links * Culpeper County Government * Culpeper County Public Schools * Culpeper Regional Hospital * Culpeper Chamber of Commerce * Culpeper Restaurants *[http://encyclopediavirginia.org/Culpeper_County_During_the_Civil_War Culpeper County During the Civil War in Encyclopedia Virginia] Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Culpeper County, Virginia Category:Established in 1749